disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/Secret
Hi um..for the first time I have partnered up with another amazing fanfic writer who is J'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes AKA Meg And she wanted me to say that she misses old disney also u guys may have read her ideas and i will be strating of with one of them and i have changed a few parts but it has the same story line still and after her idea it will be all of the stuff that i came up with. Hope u like it plz comment below and sorry for and spelling mistakes i type fast and dont notice! The guys are practicing and jack and kim walk in hand in hand Rudy: where were u guys practice started like Half and hour ago Kim and jack say at the same time: Tutoring kids, helping out at the nursing home Jack and kim look at eachother Jack: turtoring kids at the nursing home Rudy: U guys better stop blowing off practice or u guys will have to stay for karate longer than u think and clean the dojo Milton: Guys I seriously cant believe that u guys are STILL holding hands Kim: i was just getting ready to do this Kim flips jack then helps him up then they stop holding hands Rudy: Jack and kim get ure gi on and start practing u are our main chance of winning in the tournament against the black dragons and jerry and milton go have.....lunch Jerry: woooooo!!! my first favourite demand Milton and jerry walk out and rudy goes to his office Kim: we can keep this secret going for ages Jack: U know i like keeping a secret Kim: can u now Jack and kim smile and lean in and are about to kiss but are interupted by jerry when he walks in whitstiling Jack coughs Kim: oh thats why miss was so happy Jack and kim: because of rudy Jerry grabs his wallet and leaves Kim: we've been together for what 2 months and still havent kissed or been on a date Jack: i know it's complicated though Kim: i know Kim: we better get our gi's on and practice Jack: yea Later on at the tournament Ty goes over to kim and gives kim a letter Ty: i suggest u read it as ure old and first sensei Ty goes back over to his gang and when she looks up the black dragons are on their knees saying please The guys look at eachother confused Rudy: kim open the letter Kim opens the letter and reads it Dear kim, eversince u left we havent been winning much u were the first girl who came to my dojo and u always win for us and we are truly sorry for cheating is there any chance u could come back? Kim: he offered me a place back in the black dragons Everyone looks concerned Rudy: well what do u want to do Kim: writes on the back NO! without the gang seeing then opens the present that frank just hands over Kim opens it and finds the black dragons suit Kim holds the letter and present and walks over to ty and bangs it on his chest ty reads what kim said ont he back of the letter and then looks angry Ty:Frank!!!! Frank is about to punch kim when she suddenly flips him and the wasabi gang: oooooooooohhhhhh Kim: get over yourself frank then kim goes back to her bench Rudy: well done kim Later on and the end of the tournament the wasabi warriors are the winners As the black dragons walk out frank says to kim you will pay Kim: sure (kim says sarcastically) Later on at school The gang are with kim but then suddenly frank comes out with another black dragon and almost punches kim when jack puts his hand in front of it then kim and jack fight the black dragons but milton and jerry back away Later on when everyone are in class and jack, kim, frank , and franks black dragon friend are called to the principle's office and are told off for fighting in the corridors Then they call in rudy and ty and rudy and ty are told about what happened and that they are to be punished Then when rudy and ty go back in jack and kim are called in into the principles office again Principle: I know that u didnt start the fight which is why u are not in trouble and there is a new girl attending her name is Lucy i want u to be her friend and show her around the school Jack, kim: but sir.... Principle: u will be missing a whole day of classes Kim: consider me as lucys best friend Jack: how could i say no The next day the gang meet lucy and they get to know her and also find out that she is a black belt and good at karate but kim and jack can still take her down obviously and jack and kim offer lucy a space at the dojo At the dojo Kim: where's milton and jerry Rudy: they get a week off for showing up for practice on time Jack and kim roll there eyes Lucy enters and 3 secs after grace comes and calls kim outside and kim goes Lucy: oh look so time alone together Jack: i already have a girlfiriend lucy: oh sure that's what they all say Jack: kim is my girlfriend lucy: uuuughh i hate that dumb blonde lucy see's kim coming back in and quickly kisses jack Kim: opens her eyes wider and wider as jack and lucy pull away Kim: Jack! i really thought u were truthful i loved u and if u didnt love me back u could of told me instead of stabbing me in the back Kim runs off Jack: kim! kim wait Lucy: aww isnt that said Jack: what's ure problem lucy: what's ures Lucy: i wait i know ure irresistable Jack: u get out of this dojo or else Jack runs off The next day Jack come's out of his house and see's kim walking with grace BTW jack and the gang are neighbours Jack: kim ! Kim: looks on the other side of the road and see's jack then walks a different way Grace: what did u do to kim she's been so upset Jack: it's complicated On saturday jack saw kim playing her drum sticks on the wall outside her house Jack shouts at kim again but kim walks away On monday kim is walking down the corridor but is then pulled into the janitors closet then when the light comes on Kim see's that it is jack then tries to open door but it wouldnt open Kim: open the door Jack: NO! it's the only way to tell u that i tried to tell lucy that i dont love her and that i have a girlfriend who is u but then whenn she saw u coming in i was about to ask u to come outsidewhat so that i could tell u that lucy called u a dumb blonde and tried to go out with me and that we should try all our best to stay away from her but when she saw u she pounced and kissed me so im sorry i promise i will always love u Then suddenly the light goes of and jack looses the key and kim the lights turns off kim holds onto jack Then suddenly the light goes back on and kim looks up at jack and then immediantly pulls away Kim: im just afarid of the dark Jack: oh Jack: i understand if u dont forgive me but... i want u to know that i love u and i always will no matter what Jack opens the door and kim walks out then runs back closes the door and kisses jack on the lips and jack melts down into the kiss Kim: i forgive u and i will love u even if we cant be together Jack: i love u too they both smile at eachother Then the light closes again and kim hugs jack Then the light comes on then the bell rings Jack: how about we cut class and go on our first offiicial date Kim: i would love too then jack and kim walk of hand in hand The end Hope u liked it please comment below Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts